


Lucy Evans Potter and the goblet of fire

by LyralunaBlack



Series: Lucy Evans Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Has a Twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyralunaBlack/pseuds/LyralunaBlack
Summary: Harry Potter's twin lives with their cousins Lyra Luna Black and Nova Nebula Black.But this year their coming to Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament.÷÷÷÷÷÷Currently being rewritten.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lucy Evans Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846660
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The swamp was lifeless except for some plants and a 21 year old woman tying up a vampire.She had pale skin and forest green eyes with grey outlineing every feature.Her midnight black hair was put up in a bun fastened by white rose buds.Her name Lyra Luna Black.

"Impressive"

"Lucy" answered Lyra shortly.  
From behind her stepped another girl.She had red hair and emreled green eyes. Her Carmel skin was powdered by freckles which were particularly obvious on her nose and cheeks.Her name was Lucy Evans Potter.

"Let's send him of."suggested Lucy.  
Lyra wordlessly tapped the bindings and the vampire disappeared.

Lyra turned and held out her arm.Lucy grabbed it and the two apparated in front of of a wooden cabin.  
The inside was sparsely furnished. Their were three beds folded against a wall,a small kitchen against another,a tiny bathroom in a corner and a table with chairs in the middle.At the table sat a girl of 13( a year younger than Lucy and 8 years younger than Lyra who was 21).She shared many similarities with Lyra but had simple grey eyes.Her name was Nova Nebula Black.

"Did you catch him?"she asked.

Lyra nodded.

"Another murderer and criminal in jail" said Lucy with satisfaction.

"Is something wrong?"Lyra asked her sister.

"You got mail."

_Dear Miss Black_

The letter said

_As you are aware, school will start at September the first and there are troubling signs. I believe the time has come for the Potter twins to reunite and I would be delighted if you three joined us._

_Miss Black, I understand you finished your education a few years ago and are enjoying your life as an auror, so I offer you a temporary job as part of the staff where you can keep an eye on your family._

_Your job would consist of helping the other professors and have a pay of a 100 gallons per month. You would also co-teacher with Rubeus Hagrid in Care of magical creatures._

_Please send a reply by 21st of June.I have also enclosed the acacceptance letters for your conviniance._

_Albus_ _Dumbledore_

"Well?"asked Lyra.

"I want to meet my brother in person"said Lucy at once.

"And I know how much you love to teach" added Nova.

Lyra smiled."I guess we're going to Hogwarts"  
___________________________  
Dear Professor Dumbledore  
We except both of your offers and will see you on September the first.  
Lyra Luna Black


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two were very close when they were babies.Harrys first bit of accidental magic was to summon Lucy's favorite toy and her first word was Harry or "ary".So it's like an old bond reconnecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add pictures but failed .Also,the family tree I made was a pic so...  
> Next Chapter,how their realated

That night Harry and Lucy walked to Lyra´s quarters. They stopped outside a small portrait of a wolf next to a tree in which sat a cat under the moon.

“Password?” asked the cat

“lupus cattus” said Lucy, clearly. 

“Correct” answered the wolf and the portrait swung open to reveal a wall with a raven carved on it. Lucy laid a hand on its chest and the wall melted away to reveal the quarters.

The fire and the soft muggle music playing gave the room a cozy atmosphere. As he entered, Harry saw two people sitting on the couch talking animatedly. One was Nova. The other was a Slytherin 3rd year whom Harry did not know the name of. As they sat down, Lyra left the kitchen carrying a tray with tea, cake, and biscuits.

“You have a kitchen?” asked Harry, taking the offered tea.

“I like to cook,” she answered simply. After everyone had taken a cup of tea, Lyra sat down.

“Harry, this is Leo.” She indicated the Slytherin.”He is also a family member. Here.”She conjured a piece of paper and taped it with her wand before handing it to him.

We're related to the Malfoys?He asked in amazement.

“I know” said Leo”He's such an idiot.”

Lyra rolled her eyes before turning to Harry.”The pure-blood families are all interrelated.If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry pure-bloods our choice is very limited; there are hardly any of us left.We´er even related to the weasleys.”

The conversation soon turned to other things and Harry felt a warmth fill him.He finally had a family.

_________________________________________________________________________

They soon left with passes and walked back to the common room.Suddenly,Harry was struck by inspiration.

“I want to show you something.”

“Okay”Said Lucy.

He pulled out his invisibility cloak from his bag and threw it over them.

“Is this-?”

“Our fathers invisibility cloak.Come on.”Harry led her out to an area by the lake.

“Oh harry it's beautiful.” she whispered 

“I know” answered harry.

The two stood there holding hands looking at the stars.Suddenly,Harry pulled her in a hug.

“I love you”

“I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Black Family Tree

©=criminal  
#=Saint Mungos  
%=dead  
....=sibling  
+=child/children  


Vega.....Sirius.....Regulas  
Vega=Pedro Fawley+Leo  
Regulas=Janet Potter+Lyra....Nova  
Janet.....James Potter /> James=Lily+Harry.....Lucy  
Sirius©  
Vega#  
Pedro%  
Regulas%  
Janet%  
James%  
Lily%

Leo is Leo Black instead of Leo Fawley because his mother was Lady Black and it was one of the Pureblood laws.  
Lyra is now Lady Black because she has given her OWLs.She is also the eldest in direct succession of Ladyship.House Black heirship is supposed to go to girls,so Leo is last in line.  
Lyra is also Lady Potter for the same reasons mentioned except for the last one.


	4. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peek on who ends up with who.Ill take you suggestions but I'm hoping towards the following.  
> No Drarry or Draco/OC cause their cousins.  
> Let me know by 12pm Wednesday

Nova with  
Luna(as friends right now ;) )

Harry with  
Ginny(love this ship and I can make a whole chapter dedicated to this and making it work.)

Lucy with  
Neville

Lyra with  
OC

Leo with  
Daphne Green grass(I can make her younger)


End file.
